3D sound scenes, e.g. HOA recordings (HOA: Higher Order Ambisonics), deliver a realistic acoustical experience of a 3D sound field to users of virtual sound applications. However, moving within an HOA representation is a difficult task, as HOA representations of small orders are only valid in a very small region around one point in space.
Consider, for example, a user moving in a virtual reality scene from one acoustic scene into another acoustic scene, where the scenes are described by un-correlated HOA representations. The new scene should appear in front of the user as a sound object that gets wider as the user approaches the new scene until the scene finally surrounds the user when he has entered the new scene. The opposite should happen with the sound of the scene that the user is leaving. This sound should move more and more to the back of the user and finally, when the user enters the new scene, is converted into a sound object that gets narrower while the user is moving away from the scene.
One potential implementation for moving from one scene into the other would be a fading from one HOA representation to the other. However, this would not include the described spatial impressions of moving into a new scene that is in front of the user.
Therefore, a solution for moving from one sound scene to another sound scene is needed, which creates the described acoustic impression of moving into a new scene.